


Her Touch

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: Percy overthrew the Olympians to make his own dictatorship, with himself at the centre. However, one day, the cold, ruthless dictator finds himself attracted to an ex-goddess. Does he take her? She is so fragile. [Percy/Artemis]
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 1





	1. Disclaimer

As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO. 

Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted, I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books. 

So, read on, and welcome to Her Touch, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition.


	2. 1

**_Percy PoV_ **

I was tired of it. I was tired of all the fighting, being bossed around, being forced to kill other demigods. 

But then there was Annabeth. She was the last straw. Annabeth was my one anchor to sanity. Then she left me. She said I was getting too cold, and she left me. 

I growled and punched the wall. The wall is pretty simple: it's indestructible, and I punch it when I get angry. It's really important that the wall is indestructible because it would have broken several times over if it weren't. 

The cleaning maids were due soon, so I guess I could fuck some for a bit of release. 

A timid knock rang on the door. I walked over and opened it to find an auburn-haired, silver-eyed goddess with the looks of Aphrodite at the door. Her powers had been somewhat stripped, but she was still in the goddess category. 

I stepped aside and let the maid into the room, closing the door behind her. 

"Who're you? How haven't I noticed someone better looking than Aphrodite?" 

"A-Artemis, sir," She stuttered. 

"Hmm, you still a virgin?" 

"Y-yes, sir." 

"You wanna change that?" 

"N-no th-thank you s-ir." 

I stepped closer to her and took her arm. Artemis flinched away, trying to escape my grasp. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" 

"N-no, sir." 

I pulled her close to me and grabbed her chin, pressing my lips to her. The maid froze. I ran my hands down her backside. 

Artemis snapped out of her stupor and scrambled back, landing on my bed. 

I grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. "You're put on duty for serving me, clear?" 

Artemis nodded and tried to leave. "Okay, sir, may I leave now?" 

I kissed her again. "Yes, and send in Aphrodite." 

Artemis hurriedly ran out, Aphrodite scurrying in shortly after. 

"Hey, Percy, what am I here for today?" Aphrodite asked. 

I snorted. "Same as always, Aphrodite." She nodded solemnly. 

"So, what're you ranting about today?" 

"These fucking voices in my head keep saying I've done the wrong thing!" 

"And?" 

"They keep popping up, never leaving me to peace!" 

"That's not all, is it?" I tense, my fists balling. "I want her." 

Aphrodite snorted. "And what's stopping you?" 

"She just seems to have this fragile-ness to her," I rumbled. 

Aphrodite sighed as another knock rang. She stood up and walked out the other door for occasions like this. If others found out I actually had a soul, my empire could crumble. 

I opened the door. "Artemis, what brings you here?" 

"Uh, I was just wondering where Aphrodite was. Would you happen to know?" 

"She just left. What did you need?" 

"I was won-d-dering what I'm s-sup-pposed t-to do as y-you-r s-ser-v-vant, sir." 

I let her in and locked the door behind me. "It entails that you'll be spending much more time with me." I handed her a schedule. "And you perhaps doing some more...personal favours." 

"W-what kind of favours?" 

"You'll see." 

"Can I ask you something, sir?" 

"Fire away, Artemis." 

"Why did you take over?" 

"Because I was tired of fighting. I was tired of being pulled out of my life and forced to go kill other people. I was tired of watching everyone around me die or leave. All I ever wanted was peace, and maybe a family of my own." I turned to look at her. "But I guess that was too much to ask of the Fates." 

"Then, why do you treat everyone so bad?" 

"Honestly, I don't know. I think I'm going insane, to be honest. Maybe because everyone treated me like shit." 

Artemis stepped closer to me and bit her lip, then hugged me. "I'm sorry, Percy. I never really thought about what I was doing." 

"It-things are more complicated than that." 

I led her back to my bed. Artemis tripped and fell on top of me. I sat back on the bad, Artemis on top of me. Aphrodite's door creaked open, and she sees Artemis sitting on me. 

"Percy? What's she doing here?" Aphrodite asked.


	3. 2

**_Percy PoV_ **

"She's my new servant," I answered. Aphrodite nodded and left 

"I'd like to apologize to you, Artemis. Sorry about, uh, earlier..." 

Artemis leaned into me, pressing her face into my chest. Her hand brushed my cock and I froze. "Artemis, you're dismissed. Now."

Artemis stayed. I felt my eyes go red and I lunged, pinning her to the bed. I heard Aphrodite's door burst open, and I felt her trying to pull me off. "Percy, Percy stop! You're hurting her!" 

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy looks down and sees Artemis quaking in fear beneath him. Percy rolls off to the side, curling into himself and held his head between his hands, as though trying to squeeze something out. Artemis crawled over to him and brushed his hand with her finger. Percy stops squeezing, looking over to her. "Help me...Please...Save me...." 

Artemis cradled his head in her lap. "Rest, Percy. You need it." Percy closed his eyes. Artemis brushed his hair out of his face as she leans back. 

Aphrodite speaks. "You can control him, Artemis. Never be afraid of him." Then she disappears through her door. 

Artemis lays back and falls asleep, Percy's head in her lap, and her fingers entangled in Percy's hair. 

While the two are asleep, more goddesses come in to clean, but leave when they see the two. 

Percy wakes as Artemis still sleeps, smiling when he sees her peaceful face. Percy goes to stand, but Artemis grabbed his hand. "You're supposed to rest." Percy obeys, slipping back into the bed next to her. Artemis asks, "Are you feeling better?" 

"Yeah, thanks," Percy responds. Artemis hugs him again. Percy smiles and engulfs her in a hug of his own. Percy then sighed. "I can't believe I fucked up so bad." 

"You can fix it," Artemis assured. "You're there. Not the old you. But not a sadistic dictator either. Just, different. It'll take a while to get their trust back, but eventually, it'll work." 

"Thanks," Percy said. He sat up and stretched. "I do have my duties to attend to, though," Percy paused. "Aphrodite, stop spying." 

Aphrodite grumbled and crawled out from behind the chair. 

Percy got up and snapped his fingers, changing him to new clothes, leaving bags for Artemis and Aphrodite, then left. 

Percy stepped through the door to the side room in his bedroom, scowling down at some papers, then sat down and started writing things down. 

After a few hours, when Percy was still working on his papers, and hadn't moved from his seat, Artemis walked into his side room. "Percy, would you like anything to eat?" 

"Nah, nah, I'm fine," Percy answers. 

"Percy, you really need to take a break. Too much stress is harmful," Artemis chided. Percy sighed and set down his pen. Her hand brushed through his hair. "So, what do you want to eat?" 

"Food. What would you like to eat,   
Artemis?" 

"Pasta would be nice," Artemis answered. Percy stood up, Artemis' hand falling to her side. Percy summoned two plates of spaghetti and set them on the table. 

After they finished their food, Percy leaned over and wiped a chunk of sauce off her lip. Artemis took his hand before he pulled away. "See? You can show compassion to me, you can show compassion to others." 

Percy smiled and stood up, Artemis following suit. Percy's arm rested around her waist. Artemis kissed him on the cheek, blushing gold. Percy turned and smiled, kissing her on the nose. "It's getting late. Do you wanna go back to your room now Artemis?" 

Artemis pulled me over to my bed. "I have to stay here and make sure you actually sleep." Percy smiled and laid down on the bed, Artemis scooting in next to him. Percy fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Artemis stayed awake a little longer to make sure he slept, then fell asleep herself. 

The next morning, Artemis got out of bed and made breakfast for the both of them. Setting the breakfast on the nightstand, Artemis sat next to Percy's head and fiddled with his hair. Percy opened his eyes and smiled up at Artemis. "Good morning, Moonstar." 

"Moonstar?" Artemis asked. "Yeah, do you not like it?" Percy asked. 

"I think it's great, fish-face. I made breakfast." 

Percy groaned and sat up, stretching. Artemis moved the tray to his lap and laid back down. Percy started eating the breakfast, then nudged Artemis. He waved the warm oatmeal under her nose. "You're supposed to eat as well, Moonstar." 

Artemis sat back up and started eating the oatmeal. As Artemis set down the bowl, Percy spotted a stray chunk of oatmeal on her collarbone. "You've got a bit of oatmeal there, Arty. Here, let me help," Percy leaned down over Artemis and licked the oatmeal off. 

Artemis squealed, but didn't push him away. Artemis then chuckled as she spoke, "I'd think you're supposed to do this first." Artemis brought her lips to his. Percy flipped them and sat up, so Artemis was in his arms while Artemis's hands went up to Percy's hair, her fingers getting entangled. As Artemis pulled away for breath, Percy's eyes sparkled. 

Artemis laid back atop Percy, resting her head in the crook of his neck. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

"Well, that was quick," I whispered. Artemis didn't respond, continuing to lay atop me. "Hey, Artemis, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" 

Artemis leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "Sure, Percy." 

I wormed my way out from under her and murmured, "I've got work to do. Go ahead and be lazy or do whatever." I kissed Artemis on the forehead and walked over, plopping down at my desk. 

Hours later, I felt her hand on my shoulder. "...Percy, Percy, are you even listening?" 

"Huh? What?" 

Artemis sighed and sat down in my lap, holding a plate of salad. "Eat," she commanded. I obediently ate the salad. The things this girl could make me do. Artemis stood up, and I followed. I kissed her temple, holding her waist. "Do you even know what time it is, Percy?" 

"No, why?" 

"It's half past 10 in the evening, Percy, I'm tired." I realized she was wearing her nightgown. I felt my boner start to poke up. 

I clapped my hands together. "Well, I'll go take my shower." 

"Percy, you're all-powerful, you can snap your fingers and have yourself clean," Artemis pointed out. 

I stammered to find a response, "Well, uh, I kinda..." I sighed and snapped my fingers, my boner finally starting to go back down. 

Artemis took my hand, leading me back to the bed. "You need to sleep, Percy." I fell back on the bed with my girlfriend in my arms. 

"You're usually right about that," I muttered sleepily. Artemis kissed me on the cheek and rested her head on my chest.


	4. 3

**_Percy PoV_ **

I woke the next morning to the sound of running water. I got up and stretched, figuring Artemis was in the shower. I walked over to the kitchen and started making breakfast. 

The door to the bathroom opened, and Artemis stepped out wrapped in only a towel. I felt my boner creeping back up. "Oh! Percy! I didn't think you'd be up yet," Artemis exclaimed. 

"So, uh, if you wanna get dressed, I made breakfast," I stumbled with my words. 

Artemis walked over to me, still clad in only a towel, and kissed me on the chin. "Would you mind if I just wore this for breakfast? Or less?" 

My boner was standing at full attention now. I gripped the counter. "Moonstar, if you did that, I don't think we'd be able to get through breakfast." 

Artemis took my hand and blushed deeply. "I don't know what I'm doing, Percy." 

I pulled her closer, one hand at her waist. "I can help with that, love. But we should probably get breakfast first." 

Artemis pulled me over to the bed and pushed me on my stomach, my face in the pillow. "I'm changing. You can't move until I say so." I nodded. 

I felt her fingers tracing along the back of my neck. "You can look up now, Percy." I rolled over and stood up. 

I kissed Artemis and took her hand. 

"Breakfast is starting to get cold, love." I led her to the dining table and we finally ate breakfast. 

I wrapped my arms around Artemis's legs and lifted her up in the air as I stumbled back to the bed. Artemis yelped as she fell onto the bed. I started to kiss her neck, and Artemis closed her eyes, gripping my shirt. "Oh, Percy...Oh, that feels so good...Oh...." 

Artemis placed her hand on my chest, her fingernails digging into my skin. "...Need to stop." 

I nodded and kissed her gently on the lips. 

"Okay, would you like to help me with my work?" 

Artemis sat up and leaned into my shoulder. "What're we doing?" 

"Well," I said, "I was hoping you could help me with writing my apology speech." 

Artemis smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Apology speech. Good for you. So what've you got written down so far?" 

I scratched the back of my head. "Um, I've got down that I understand what I did was wrong, and that I hope, given enough time, everyone can grow to forgive all the things I've done." 

Artemis smiled. "So when do you plan to make the announcement. " 

I kissed her temple. "I was thinking the sooner the better, but I'm not sure other than that." 

Artemis scooted into my lap. "Hmm, how about next week?" 

I nodded and kissed her again. "That sounds great, Moon." 

"So, Percy," Artemis started, "Why do you even have a foosball table if you never use it?" 

"Because," l answered, "I never had anyone to play with. Do you wanna play with me?" 

Artemis cocked her head. "Sure, but can you teach me how to play?" 

I jumped out of bed and pulled Artemis over to the foosball table. "It's simple, spin and move the poles with the grips on them to move the people and try to get the ball into my goal. And, um, try not to get poked by the poles. They hurt." 

Artemis nodded and took her place at the other end of the table. I dropped the ball into the table and spun the ball. 

Somewhere along the line, I shoved the stick, and it slammed into Artemis's gut. "OWWWWWW!" 

I jumped over the table and summoned some painkillers. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I am so sorry. Here, eat this." I handed her the painkillers and a glass of water. Artemis gulped it down and laid down. 

I sat down next to her. "I'm so, so, so, sorry. I am the worst boyfriend ever. Is there anything I can do to help?" Artemis shook her head, holding her stomach. "I-I'm really sorry Artemis, I never meant to do that." 

I walked over to the wall and punched it, hard. "Percy," I heard Artemis call, "I need a hug."

I plopped down next to my girlfriend and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Artemis." 

Artemis snuggled into me. "You're forgiven, Percy. I don't blame you. You did warn me after all." I nodded. "Okay, well, I still feel really bad." 

Artemis kissed me and smiled. "Can I teach you how to dance?" I nodded and Artemis pulled me out of bed. She put my hands at her waist and hers around my neck. "So you put your hands like this, and my hands go like this, and then we do this." We began to sway. Artemis leaned into me, resting her head on my chest. I rested my chin atop her head and closed my eyes as I led her back to the bed. Artemis sat on my legs and kissed me gently on the lips. I laid back on the bed and held Artemis in my arms, kissing her. "We all better now?" 

"Yeah, better," I mumbled as I fell asleep. 

I awoke to find Artemis resting peacefully atop me. Artemis yawned and stretched, then kissed me. "Y'know, you're adorable when you yawn," I told her. "Hey, um, I got something for you." I reached over for the box on the nightstand and handed it to her. Inside was a blue and silver bracelet. She thought it was the most amazing thing. 

**_Third PoV_ **

Artemis blushed and looked away. Percy took her hand and kissed it. "Someday, I'm going to marry you, and it'll last forever and ever." 

Artemis sat up on his chest, and the door suddenly busted open. "Your reign is over, Jackson!" 

Guards stormed into the room, casting Artemis aside while they beat upon Percy, whom they had shot with a power neutralizer. As they dragged him away, Percy croaked, "Please, whatever you do, just don't hurt her." 

Athena had a surprised look on her face, filing it away to question her sister about it. 

As the guards filed out, Athena guided her stunned sister to another room. "Artemis, why did he ask for you not to be harmed?" 

"Because," her lips trembled, "he was my boyfriend." 

Athena gasped, "But he forced you, right?" 

"No," Artemis looked down at her bracelet. "We've never even done more than kiss, actually." 

"Why, Artemis? He's a bastardous, villainous, cruel dictator!" Athena   
screamed. 

"What are you talking about?" Artemis questioned. 

"Well, he didn't treat us gods like royalty, so he must've treated everyone else like absolute shit," Athena explained. 

Artemis sighed. "Athena, you don't know Percy. He's not like that when you get to know him. He's kind, sweet, and caring. Everything that he's been through has just made it hard for him to open up." 

"Oh my gods," Athena covered her mouth. "You're in love with him. You're in love with the evil dictator that took over the world. You've got Stockholm syndrome." 

Artemis shook her head. "No, I don't have Stockholm syndrome. And, I don't know how I feel about him, okay?" 

"You like him? You, Artemis, man-hater, are romantically attracted to the man who took over the Olympian council. Really?" Athena specified. 

Artemis nodded, fiddling with the bracelet. "Yeah."


	5. 4

**_Artemis PoV_ **

"Prove it," Athena finally said. 

"W-what? How?" I questioned. 

"Perseus is being kept in a room with video surveillance. You're going to go in and stay with him for a few days, or when I have come up with a reasonable finding," Athena explained. She then led me to a room, pushed me in, and locked the door behind me. 

I stumbled into the room to find Percy a bloody mess on a large bed in the middle of the room. I quickly grabbed towels and a bowl of water, then rushed over to him. "Percy! Are you alright?" 

Percy groaned and rolled over, seeming to recognize me. "Artemis," he croaked, reaching for my hand. 

I squeezed his hand. "Shh, Percy, everything's going to be fine. You can just rest while I clean you up." Percy nodded and shut his eyes as I set to work, cleaning the cuts and wounds. Eventually, I started to tire, and felt my eyes close. 

I was awoken by Percy. "Artemis, love, are you alright?" 

I groaned and sat up, yawning. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. How are you feeling?" 

"Better, thanks to you." Percy kissed my cheek. "Earlier, when I said I would marry you, Artemis, I meant it. I love you." 

I pecked his cheek. "I know you meant it, Percy. I love you too." Percy kissed me on the forehead, and wrapped me in a hug. "Percy, what else do you think about for the future?" 

Percy sat me in his lap and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to marry you, and we're going to have the most perfect wedding. We're going to live in a perfect house, and we're going to have as many children as you want. And we'll live happily ever after." 

I smiled into his chest. "I'm glad you see a future we can share, Percy. It's perfect." 

I looked up and Percy cupped my cheek, bringing his lips to my own. My arms went around his neck as we played tonsil tennis. 

The door banged open. "Artemis must be tested for Stockholm Syndrome and pregnancy," Athena stated coldly. 

I sighed and got up. "You should really give him a chance, Athena." Athena nodded and pulled me out of the room. 

She ran me through a bunch of questions. "Alright, Artemis, you haven't got Stockholm syndrome. Now, take this pregnancy test." She handed me a pregnancy test. 

I went to the bathroom and peed on the stick. I cleaned up and walked back out to the room Athena was in. "Negative, Athena." 

Athena looked at me. "Why'd you say that in such a sad tone? You're still a virgin, you shouldn't've been expecting a child anyway." 

I shrugged. "So, is everything over?" 

"No, not quite. We've just gotta do one more thing. Follow me, Artemis." 

Athena led me to a door, then shoved me through and closed the door behind me. A guard landed a heavy blow to the side of my face. Another managed a deep cut in my cheek. One grabbed my arm tightly, then swung me around and threw me into the door. 

Athena pulled me back out the door. "I thought I could trust you just a little bit, Athena." She had some guards lead me back to Percy's room. 

As the door clicked behind me, Percy rushed over and engulfed me in a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked, guiding me back to the bed. "You've got a gash on your cheek, here," he cleaned it with a wet cloth, then bandaged it. Percy kissed me on the forehead. "There, better." 

I leaned into his chest. "Well, I don't have Stockholm syndrome, I'm not pregnant, and umm..." I trailed off. 

"Do you not want to talk about it now?" I nodded and Percy wrapped me in another hug. "Do you wanna rest?" I nodded again and we laid down as Percy pulled the covers over us. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

When I awoke, Artemis was resting   
peacefully beside me. Then she stirred and went to the bathroom. I changed into a fresh set of clothes and took my turn in the bathroom. When I walked out, I saw there was a massive bruise on the side of Artemis's face. "Artemis, what happened? Are you alright?" 

"What're you talking about, Percy?" 

"The bruise on your face. Did someone hit you? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine Percy." 

"Artemis, I just wanna know what happened, okay?" 

"Yeah, alright. So, I finished the pregnancy test, and I was led to another room, then some guards jumped me," Artemis explained. 

I engulfed her in another hug. "Artemis, you can always tell me when something happens. It wasn't your fault, and you definitely shouldn't be ashamed. Okay?" She nodded and I kissed her on the forehead. 

"The future you imagined is so much better than this," Artemis commented. I kissed her behind the ear, and she leaned into me. I saw light glint off something in the corner of the room and walked over, finding it was a guitar. "Do you know how to play?" Artemis asked. 

I nodded. "Yeah. Would you like me to play some?" Artemis nodded and I started playing. 

As I finished the song, I realized Artemis had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I rested the guitar against the wall and laid down, pulling the covers over us. 

I awoke before Artemis, sitting up without waking her. After going to the bathroom‚ I made breakfast and set it up on the table. "Artemis," I whispered, "Breakfast is ready. You wanna get up now before it gets cold?" She rolled over, pulling the sheets over her head. I chuckled and pulled her out from under the cover, kissing her on the forehead. Then I started tickling her. 

Artemis burst out laughing. 

"Percy...mercy...I'm up...stop it." I stopped tickling her, and she collapsed into my chest. 

I smiled. "Food now?" Artemis nodded and I carried her to the dining table, sitting her down next to me. 

After we had dug into our breakfast and changed, we were laying on the bed. I was going over an apology speech in my head while Artemis was laying over me and reading a book. After a period of time, our position had switched to us sitting up, Artemis with her back to me, leaning against my chest as she read her book. I looped my arms around her stomach and rested my chin on her shoulder. "What're ya reading about?" 

"The correlation between the moon and the oceans." 

"Huh?" I asked. 

"How the moon and waters of the earth are connected," Artemis sighed. 

"Ohhhhh," I responded. 

"You're a doofus, Percy. Ya know that?" Artemis asked. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Hey, Percy?" Artemis asked. 

"Yeah?" I responded. 

"Athena assumed that you treated some people really bad. Is that true?" Artemis questioned. 

I cleared my throat. "Well, most people are treated with respect and decency, but those who prove to be continuous issues are disciplined, like being confined to their room for a week without interaction." 

"Has anyone significant to me been punished?" Artemis asked. 

"Well," I answered, "Zeus tried starting an uprising, resulting in a month of isolation, then tried to have his ways with some of the females, resulting in 2 years of isolation, except for counselling. I'm pretty sure that's it though." 

The door creaked open, and Athena appeared in the doorway. "Alright, Artemis. I suppose you were right. He'll be introduced to the rest of the council, then we will come to a conclusion." 

Artemis nodded. "When?" 

"Now, Artemis," Athena said.


	6. 5

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I stood up, my hand in Percy's, and followed Athena to a large conference room where the rest of the council was waiting. Percy and I sat down next to one another. 

"So," Percy started. "What's up?" 

Several Olympians turned gold with frustration, veins popping in their head. "What's up?! That's all you have to say?!" 

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Um, what was I supposed to say?" 

Aphrodite sighed. "Percy, we want you to explain why you took over." 

Percy nodded. "Well, I really got tired of getting bossed around, forced to kill other demigods, and be unable to live a normal life. After I lost my parents and Annabeth, I just snapped, I guess." 

"He speaks the truth," Apollo declared. Then he looked down at our linked hands. "May I ask, Perseus, what is your relationship with my sister?" 

"Uhhhh," Percy answered. 

Aphrodite giggled. "They're dating!" I felt myself blush. 

Percy cleared his throat. "So, if that's all, we'll be turning in for the night." Nobody stopped us as we left the room. 

I locked the door just in case my brother decided to swing by. "I'm going to take my shower now. Stay." I commanded. Percy nodded and flopped down on the bed. 

I stepped in the bathroom and let the water rain down on me. After l dried off and changed into my nightclothes, I stepped back out toward the bed. Percy stood up and kissed my forehead. "My turn. You can knock out now if you like." 

I nodded and burrowed under the covers, shutting my eyes. After a while, I felt Percy slip in beside me, resting an arm around my waist as he pulled me close. I smiled into Percy's chest as I drifted off. 

I awoke in the morning, Percy still asleep. I pecked him on the lips, and he blinked his eyes open. "Good morning, Percy." 

"Good morning to you too, Arty." Percy wrapped me in a hug. 

After breakfast, Percy pulled me toward the empty space in the room. He hit a button on a machine and music started playing. 

Percy stuck his hand out. "May I have this dance, Artemis?" 

I chuckled. "This isn't formal music, fish-face." 

Percy shrugged. "Didn't say it was going to be a formal dance, now did I?" 

I smiled and took his hand. I yelped as Percy spun then dipped me. After a while, Percy pulled me close and kissed me. My arms went around his neck, and his around my waist. 

Breathless, I finally pulled away, blushing deeply. "You're adorable when you do that, you know," Percy commented. 

I huffed. "I feel like that's supposed to be annoying, but for some odd reason, I find it endearing. Know what I mean?" 

Percy shook his head. "Nope, I never find you annoying in the slightest." 

"So, can I not annoy you?" I asked 

Percy shrugged. He smiled and wrapped me in another hug as he flopped down on the bed. "I take that as a challenge. I will annoy you!" I declared. I started (not painfully) slapping him on the face. When that didn't work, I used my middle and index fingers on one hand to drum down his face. As I drummed my fingers down his lips, Percy opened his mouth and began to suck on them. Percy then took my hand and wiped it on his shirt. "Tasty." My heart rate skyrocketed. 

I sighed. "Fine. You win." Then I clapped my hands together. "You've been making breakfast the past few days, so I reckon it's my turn. Use the bathroom or something." Percy nodded and trotted off to the bathroom, and I set to work on the breakfast. 

As I was setting down the plates, I felt Percy wrap his arms around my waist from behind. "Hi, Arty." He kissed me behind the ear. I smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek as he let go to take a seat. 

After we had finished our breakfast and I had changed, there were three sharp knocks at the door. Percy answered. "Apollo, how can I help you?" 

I heard a loud thump, then saw Percy stumble backward, his nose fountaining blood. Not ichor, blood. 

I ran over. "Apollo, what happened? Why is he bleeding blood instead of ichor?" 

"Din't'cha know sis? Your boyfriend is mortal now!" Apollo exclaimed. 

"If your only intention is to bring harm‚ just leave Apollo." When he didn't respond‚ I pushed him out the door and locked it behind him. 

I found Percy roughly washing the blood off his nose. Pulling his hand away, I said, "Percy, your nose is broken. You aren't doing it right. Here," I led him back to the bed and sat in his lap. 

"It's fine, Artemis," Percy grumbled. Regardless, I continued. 

When I had finished, I placed a bandage over his nose. "Don't touch it, okay?" Percy nodded and I pecked his cheek. 

"So, what happened that made Apollo punch you?" I asked. 

"I dunno. I asked how I could help him and he sucker-punched me," Percy responded. ' 

I sighed. "Guess I should've expected that. Apollo tries to act like he's older and more mature, like he should be doing the things big brothers usually do, like drive boys away. Wow, that felt weird to say." 

Percy chuckled. "Aren't you the older one, Arty? I'm pretty sure you're the more mature one, anyway. If Apollo got a girlfriend, you wouldn't just walk up to her and punch her." 

"Yeah, I'm the older one. Apollo is so aggravating, trying to convince everyone he's older!" I continued to rant. 

By the time I was finished, Percy was laying on the bed, holding me in a snug embrace. "Better?" He asked. I nodded, resting my head in the crook of his neck. 

"Percy," I asked. "When do you think we'll leave? Y'know, start over, have kids." 

"I dunno, Artemis. I love you, but I'm not immortal anymore, and I don't want to start a family with you then leave you and the kids," Percy answered. 

I stood up. "Let's go then. Come on," I pulled Percy up. 

"Where are we going?" Percy asked. 

"To see Hecate. To make you immortal again, Percy." I answered. 

Percy nodded and slipped his hand in mine as he opened the door. Using the linked hand, he gestured out the open door. "Ladies first." 

As we walked, I asked, "So, where is Hecate? Are the two of you on good terms enough to make you immortal again? Whatever happened to the rest of the gods anyway?" 

Percy cleared his throat. "Well, if I understand correctly, Hecate and I are in good terms because I placed her as head of the Magic sector of the Education Complex. Everyone else-" 

Percy was cut off by a young god, maybe Percy's age running up to him. "Sorry to bother you sir, but are you, Lord Perseus? The king of the gods?" 

Percy shook his head. "I am who you're referring to, but please, just call me Percy. And, I don't think of myself as King of the gods either. What's your name?" 

"Aaron. I'd just like to say that all you've done for us immortals has been great. You're a much better and fairer ruler than Zeus was. It's also nice to see that you aren't biased, and the education system is awesome. It isn't that lame mortal stuff you never use, but more on how to understand everything. It's actually fun and useful." The young god said. 

I turned to Percy. "You never said anything about that, Percy." 

He shrugged. "Never really seemed important." 

Aaron turned to me. "Oh! Lady Artemis! So sorry I didn't recognize you at first." 

I smiled. "Relax Aaron, you can just address me as Artemis." 

Aaron nodded. "Sorry if this is being nosy, but, um, what're you doing with Percy?" 

Percy chuckled. "She's my girlfriend,   
Aaron."


	7. 6

**_Percy PoV_ **

I chuckled at Aaron's expression: surprised, then delighted. "Artemis, since you're in a relationship, I was wondering if you'd approve of me asking out and possibly dating your lieutenant, Thalia?" 

Artemis smiled. "Yeah, I approve. And if you see the rest of my hunters, tell them they can date as well. But, be warned, Thalia and Percy are like close siblings. If you ever hurt Thalia, you'll be dealing with Percy." I nodded solemnly. 

"Anyways, we've got business to attend to, Aaron. Catch ya later!" I grinned. 

"Well that was nice," Artemis kissed my cheek as we walked down the hall to Hecate's office. 

The door opened as I went to knock. "Perseus, what brings you here? And with a goddess no less?" 

"Ah," I said. "Well, Artemis is my girlfriend, and we wish to start a family together someday, but I've been turned mortal again, so I was wondering if you had a potion or spell to make me immortal again." 

Hecate flipped through her books. "Give me five days, and I'll have it ready for you," she said. 

Back in our room, I nuzzled Artemis's neck as I hugged her. Artemis moaned quietly, burying her face in my shoulder so stifle the sound. I bit down, a loud moan escaping my girlfriend's lips. 

Pulling away and seeing the dazed look on her face, I whispered, "I wait for the night of our marriage, when I can show you what pleasures I can truly bring you." 

Artemis blushed deeply, registering the meaning of my words even coming out of her dazed state. She then looped her arms around my neck and brought her lips to mine. I rolled and sat up so Artemis was in my lap. I nibbled at her bottom lip, then ran my tongue across it. Her lips parted slightly, allowing me entrance to her mouth. After a bit, her tongue met mine, and they met in a clash for dominance. 

Eventually, we pulled apart for breath, Artemis pushing me onto my side and snuggling into my chest. 

After a snooze, I woke up and felt Artemis snuggling into me again. "Can't sleep, love?" Artemis shook her head. I sat up and pulled Artemis into my lap. "What're you thinking about?" 

Artemis blushed deeply. "What you'd said earlier." I chuckled at hearing this. 

"Tell ya what, it's about 2 in the afternoon now, you wanna go say hi to your hunters?" 

"Will you come with me?" 

I nodded. As we stepped out to the hall, Athena ran up to us. "In the education department, we're starting up a Strategy 101 class. Could you teach it, Percy?" 

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "You want Percy to teach a class? An educational class?" Athena nodded. 

I scratched the back of my head. "When do I start?" 

"In about a week. Thanks!" Athena ran off to go organize something else. 

Artemis knocked on the door to Thalia's room. A minute or so later, Aaron answered the door, Thalia standing behind him. 

"Artemis! What're you doing here?" Thalia exclaimed. 

Artemis smiled. "Can I not drop by to say hi to my hunters?" 

Aaron stepped aside and invited us in. Once we were all seated on the couches, Thalia spoke. "M'lady, I apologize for not speaking to you abo-" 

Artemis held her hand up. "Did Aaron not tell you? He asked for my permission to date you. Besides, it would seem rather hypocritical to make my hunters keep their   
oath to swear off men when I am with one myself." 

Thalia gasped. "Really? Who?" 

I facepalmed. "Ohhhhh," Thalia said. We all chuckled. 

A few days later, it was time to go get the immortality potion. I got the potion from Hecate and went back to the room. Artemis looked up from her book and saw the flask. 

"Is that the immortality spell thing?" 

I nodded and set it on the table. "Well?" Artemis asked. "Drink it!" I popped the cork and downed the stuff. 

"Eugh, that tasted horrible," I commented. "I'm hungry. Fruit?" 

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking of a little snack anyway." I grabbed a couple of apples, handing her one. 

After a few bites, Artemis saw something wrapped around her apple's core. She cracked the rest of the apple open and saw that it was a silver and blue engagement ring. 

"I had been trying to fund the best time to ask. Will you marry me, Artemis?" I asked. 

Artemis nodded, speechless. She slipped on the ring and hugged me. I cupped my fiance's cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. 

We were cut off by a sudden knock at the door. I sighed and opened it, my ears meeting the squeals of Aphrodite and Hera. "When's the wedding? Can we help plan it?" They asked. 

I turned to Artemis and she motioned to let them in. I stepped aside and closed the door behind them. Plopping down on the bed next to Artemis, I rested my head in her lap and closed my eyes, tuning out the chatter. 

I looked up when I felt Artemis ruffle my hair. "We've finished most stuff. Just need your okay on a couple of things, okay?" Artemis asked. I nodded, okaying the silver-blue theme, as well as the July 31st date. 

After Aphrodite and Hera left, Artemis asked, "Percy, how old are you?" 

"24, according to mortal years. Due to time powers used on me and all that, though, I have around 4,000 years worth of life experience." I answered. 

"Percy, are you still a virgin?" 

"What?" 

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?" 

"No, not quite sure why, but no." 

Artemis nodded and laid down. I scooted up so I was next to her and held my fiance in a hug. "You should probably rest, Percy. You start teaching tomorrow, remember?" 

I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting off to a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, I woke early and kissed Artemis on the forehead before getting ready. 

I made breakfast, which Artemis got up to eat with me. I couldn't tie my tie properly, which Artemis laughed at before doing for me. She pecked me on the lips. "Good luck Percy." 

I smiled and kissed her cheek before heading off to my classroom. 

I went through the day getting to know my students, and them getting to know me. 

My final class let out at around four in the afternoon and I headed home. I opened the door and saw Artemis had crashed on the couch. I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I picked up Artemis and carried her to the bed. I sat down and laid her next to me, resting her head in my lap. 

Artemis woke up after about a half-hour. "Have a good nap?" I asked. 

Artemis nodded, rubbing her eyes. "The hunters can be so tiring," She murmured groggily. 

I smiled and kissed her cheek. Artemis yawned and stretched as she sat up. I pulled her into a hug, resting my chin atop her head. Artemis shifted so she was sitting in my lap. 

"I was thinking of teaching archery,"   
Artemis spoke. 

I kissed her temple. "You'll have to check with Athena to make sure she hasn't got any other plans for you though, she is the education head." I pulled her closer and whispered, "Besides, you're probably gonna be pretty exhausted the first few weeks of our marriage."


	8. 7

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis blushed and got up, changing the subject. "I wanna make dinner tonight." She leaned against the counter as she looked over the recipe book. 

I walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist as I kissed her neck. "Can I help?" 

Artemis turned and kissed my jaw. "Of course," she answered. 

After dinner, Artemis was sitting in my lap on the couch. She took my hands and held them to her face. "How are your hands so soft and warm? They look so rough, but your touch is so soft and warm." She murmured something else I couldn't hear. 

I kissed her forehead. "What was that last bit, Arty?" 

Artemis blushed again. "Nothing, just um...I said your touch is also very pleasurable," She whispered the last bit. 

I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Artemis's arms went around my neck, then she started playing with my hair. My hands went under her shirt, gliding up her sides. The hem of her shirt rode up with my hands. Artemis moaned into my mouth. She broke away, gasping for breath. I moved us to the bed, my hands going further up her sides. 

Discarding her shirt, I attacked her neck. Artemis moaned loudly as I left a hickey. Artemis wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing her core to my pelvic bone. She dropped, moaning incoherently as I moved south. I stopped and pulled away, remembering that I was to wait until   
marriage. 

Artemis sat up, the look of bliss yet to fade. 

"Percy, you can't just...stop‚" She complained. I leaned closer to her, hovering above her, between her legs. 

"Two more weeks, love. Then I please all your desires," I whispered. 

Artemis nodded and pecked my cheek. "You look really sexy in a suit. Don't torture me like that," She murmured half-mockingly. Then she looked up. "Why do you want to wait?" 

"Artemis, when I first saw you, I thought damn, she has a nice ass. Then when I started dating you, I promised myself I was with you because I loved you, and not to get in your pants. I wanted to make sure if we didn't work out, you didn't think I was only with you so I could sleep with you. I love you so much, and I want our first time to be special," l explained. 

Artemis snuggled into my chest and smiled, shutting her eyes. I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over us before drifting off. 

I awoke in the morning with the familiar weight on my chest, Artemis's head. I sat up and kissed her forehead, Artemis yawning as she rubbed her eyes. I smiled and pulled her closer as she snuggled into my chest. I got ready for my classes and again, Artemis helped me with my tie. I pecked her lips before walking out. 

This was how it went up until the night before the wedding. It was late at night and Artemis was reading a book. I placed the book on a nightstand and kissed her cheek. "You should sleep love," I urged. Then in a lower voice, "Besides, I think you'll be needing all the sleep you can get for the next few days." 

Artemis blushed deeply and buried her face in my chest. I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over us before hitting the hay myself. 

I was awoken in the morning by Artemis, who was sitting on my chest. I sat up and kissed her passionately. Arms around my neck, Artemis pulled away, gasping for breath. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Jackson," I greeted. 

Artemis smiled and kissed my forehead. "Not quite yet, Percy." 

I pecked her cheek. "Just practising, love. On a different subject, do you want kids?" 

Artemis nodded. "Of course I do! It's alright if you don't, though..." She trailed off. 

I squeezed her hand. "I want kids just as much as you do, Arty. I just want you to myself for a little while." 

Artemis blushed and pressed her face to my chest. There was a sharp knock at the door. 

I sighed and got up to answer it. 

Aphrodite was on the other side of the door. "Hi, Percy! I wanted to talk to Artemis about some stuff." 

I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of stuff?" 

Aphrodite waved her hand. "Nothing concerning. Just about dresses and..." I tuned her out. 

Calling over my shoulder to Artemis, I spoke, "Hey, Arty! Aphrodite wants to come in and talk. Yes or no?" 

Artemis got up and walked over. "It's too damn early in the morning for this," Artemis grumbled as she motioned to let her in. 

**_Time Skip: After the Wedding_ **

I took my wife's hand, pulling her into my chest. "I've got a surprise for you, Arty. Just close your eyes." 

Artemis pressed her face to my neck, shutting her eyes. I flashed us to a vacation home I had built. Stroking her back, I mumbled, "Alright, love, you can open your eyes now." 

Artemis looked up to see the beautiful view from the window of the vacation home. I sat back on the couch, smiling as she walked around the home. "It's incredible, Percy." 

Artemis sat in my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead, and she sat up, kissing me on the cheek. "Are you hungry?" I asked. 

Artemis kissed my cheek again and nodded. "Food." 

I stood up, catching her thighs as her arms went around my neck. I pecked her lips before she sat down. I summoned two plates of seasoned steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and wine. 

As we ate dinner, I held the top of my wife's glass down from her lips. "I don't think your alcohol tolerance is that strong, love." Regardless, by the end of the night, she had downed two bottles of wine. 

I carried her back to the couch before cleaning the table, then sat down next to Artemis's head. She crawled onto my chest, pushing me on my back. Artemis pressed her lips to mine, grabbing my shirt. I sat up, holding her waist. 

"Percy," She whispered. "I want you, bad." 

I kissed her forehead. "Arty, you're drunk," I told her. 

Artemis shook her head, giggling. "No," she hiccuped. "I'm fine." 

I carried her to bed and kissed her. Artemis tugged at my shirt again. I cupped her cheek. "Artemis, you should rest, okay? I'm going to take a shower." 

After showering, I changed into pyjamas and sat next to Artemis. I snapped my fingers, using my powers to clean her. I kissed her temple and wrapped her in a hug, laying down and pulling the covers up as we drifted off. 

The next morning, Artemis groaned and stumbled out of bed. I carried her to the bathroom. After barfing for a while, Artemis groaned, "What happened?" 

I rubbed her back. "You had a bit much to drink, Arty." 

Artemis nodded and rested her head on my chest. I moved us to the bed and she mumbled, "I'm horny, Percy. You're my husband, do something." I moved so I was hovering over her, my body between her legs. I began whispering some sexual jokes into her ear. 

"Are you from Japan? 'Cause I'm trying to get to Japanties." 

"I heard you had this illness, virginity? I can cure you." 

"A penis is like a Rubix cube; the more you play with it, the harder it gets." 

"You turn my software to hardware."

By the time I had finished, Artemis was blushing deeply and her breath was hot, her head turned to the side so she wasn't meeting my eyes. I flipped us and sat up, kissing her with passion. 

Artemis put her hand on my chest, her fingernails digging into my chest. She broke away, gasping for breath. 

"Percy," She moaned needily. "Make love to me."

I kissed down her neck, licking and sucking. My hands went up her sides, her shirt riding up with them. I pulled Artemis's shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor. I cupped my wife's cheek with one hand and kissed her, using the other to unclip her bra. Artemis played with my hair, moaning as I nibbled her lip. I undid her pants, discarding them to the side. Artemis's hand moved down, tugging at the end of my shirt. I pulled it off and tossed it by hers. Artemis tugged my pants and boxers down, which I kicked the rest of the way off. I slid off her underpants, removing the only piece of cloth between our skins. 

Artemis stroked my length, brushing her thumb over the tip. "You've got a tentative little soldier, now don't you? Though I guess I can't say little," she mumbled the last bit quietly.

Artemis gasped as I took one of her nipples in my mouth, rolling the other between my fingers. I licked, sucked, and grazed the nipple with my teeth, doing the same to the other. Artemis whimpered when I stopped. I positioned myself outside her entrance, kissing her softly on the lips. "Percy," she whispered, "I want you." 

I pushed into her, groaning at the tight warmth. I pressed through her hymen, kissing my wife passionately. Artemis moaned into my mouth as I thrust in and out. Artemis cried out in pleasure as her walls clenched and she came. After a few more thrusts, I followed suit. 

Artemis curled up next to me. I pulled her close and kissed her forehead before we fell asleep.


	9. 8

**_Artemis PoV_ **

The next morning, I awoke to find Percy fast asleep, an arm around my waist. I smiled and blushed, remembering the previous night. I felt Percy's lips on my cheek and looked up. "Good morning, Mrs. Jackson," Percy rumbled. I kissed his jaw, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Did you enjoy last night?" Percy asked. I nodded. "Very much. I expect you to keep with your intention of keeping me up these next few weeks...or more." 

"You can have whatever you want, whenever you want, wherever you want," Percy growled huskily. I pressed my lips to his, grinding on him. I moved his hand to my breast, moaning as he fondled it. 

"Percy," I moaned, "touch me." Percy kissed my neck, his hand sliding down my side. His finger slid inside me, making me moan loudly as he rolled my clit between his fingers. I screamed in pleasure as I came, my fingernails digging into his skin. 

"Satisfied?" My husband asked. 

"For now," I whispered seductively. "I wouldn't be averse to any surprises." I got up and went to the bathroom, donning a thin bathrobe before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

As I set down the plates of food, I felt Percy grab my breast, massaging my nipple. His other hand was on my stomach, sliding down further and further. My husband spun me around and kissed me passionately while pulling a chair out for me. 

Percy sat down next to me and we dug into breakfast. I felt his hand on my inner thigh, creeping upward. I gasped as I felt his finger back inside me. Percy leaned over and kissed my temple. "Anything wrong, love?" He asked cheekily. l shook my head and continued eating. As I was at the edge, Percy pulled his finger out and licked it before taking our dishes to the sink. 

"Percy," I whimpered. "You can't...It's...mean...unfair...finish." 

Percy grinned cheekily again. "Remember, Arty, you just have to say it." I blushed deeply. "Husband...pleasure me." Percy maintained the smile. "How?" 

"Percy," I pleaded to no avail. "F-fing-er me, a-and eat-eat me o-out. On the bed." 

Percy picked me up bridal style and carried me back to our room, knocking the door closed with his foot. I moaned into his mouth as he slid his fingers in and out. Percy lifted my legs to his shoulders and brought his lips to my lower ones. I moaned loudly, writhing in pleasure as his tongue flitted around inside me. I let out a sound of pleasure as I came, my husband licking it all up. 

Percy shifted so he lay next to me, an arm around my waist. He tilted my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips. I wrapped an arm around his neck, the other going down to pleasure Percy's soldier, which was already standing at attention. I rolled so I was sitting in-well, on his lap, his soldier inside me. 

Percy flipped us over and began to thrust in and out of me. As I moaned, he leaned down so his mouth was next to my ear. "I would assume it's safe to say my wife is horny?" I nodded, closing my eyes as l wrapped an arm around his neck. Pumping in and out of me, he started sucking my neck. I squealed Percy's name in pleasure as I came. After a few more thrusts, Percy groaned into my neck and shot his load. 

I rested my arms around his neck, resting my head back on the pillow. Percy shifted up next to me and kissed my forehead before pulling the blanket up and resting an arm around my waist. I snuggled closer to him, resting my head against his chest as I smiled. Kissing him with passion, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. 

After I had showered and dressed, I walked out to find Percy fully clothed, the bed made, and him sitting on it while watching TV. I sat down next to my husband, who moved me into his lap. 

I turned so I was facing him and grabbed his face, kissing him fiercely while Percy's hands came to a rest at my waist. My arms slipped down around his neck, and Percy's lips moved to my neck, leaving a hickey. 

I got up and stretched, heading out to the kitchen, Percy in tow. Before I could sit down, Percy pulled me in his lap and kissed my cheek, summoning dinner. 

We finished dinner and ended up on the couch with a bottle of wine. Percy leaned closer and kissed me passionately on the lips. My arms went around his neck, legs around his waist, and Percy moved us to the bedroom. 

"Mmmh, Percy," I moaned as he kissed my neck. My husband removed my top and started attacking my nipple. My hands went to his hair, and I cried out in pleasure as he bit my nipple. 

After going through the same motions with my other breast, Percy began to nuzzle my neck whilst unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down. 

I felt his thumb inside my panties, tugging them off, and then sliding up my leg. I sat up, pulling his hand away. "Naughty Percy, you can't have all the fun," I whispered, teething his ear. Percy got an amused look on his face. 

I rolled so I was atop him. As my hands explored his chest, my tongue explored his mouth. I tugged off his pants to see him pitching a very large tent. I rubbed my thumb over the tip, making Percy groan. 

My husband flipped us so I was sitting on the bed with my legs over his shoulders, and his head between my thighs. Percy started eating me out, causing me to resume moaning. He then shifted and his tongue started flicking around in my ass. I yelped and came hard. My husband scooted back up to me and slid inside me, gradually picking up pace until he was going inhumanly fast. I moaned and came again, Percy following shortly after. 

Percy rolled over and gently kissed my temple, pulling up the covers and pulling me closer before we drifted off.


	10. 9

**_Percy PoV_ **

I awoke to find my wife's head rested on my chest. I shifted her head to a pillow and kissed her forehead as I rested an arm around her waist. 

After a few minutes, Artemis's eyes fluttered open. "Morning, love."

"Morning, Percy. Are you growing a beard?" 

"Just a little stubble. Do you not like it?" 

Artemis kissed my cheek. "No, I think it's hot." 

I kissed her softly on the lips, brushing her cheek with my thumb. "Well, I think you're hot." 

My wife blushed and kissed my cheek again. "Percy, what were you doing before I woke up?" 

"Admiring my thoughtful, sexy, intelligent, miraculous, gorgeous wife," I answered. 

Artemis smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you about my thinking of my kind, courageous, handsome husband, then?" 

I leaned closer, cupping my wife's chin as I kissed her passionately. Her arms went around my neck, and mine around her waist. Breaking away for breath, Artemis kissed my forehead and went to the bathroom, stepping out in panties and one of my nightshirts. I sighed and slipped on pyjama pants, following her out to the kitchen. 

I made breakfast and kissed my wife's cheek as I set a plate down in front of her, and another next to her. 

After breakfast, I pecked her lips, then said, "So, I was thinking, what if we got a dog?" 

Artemis leaned into my chest and nodded. "Can it be a corgi?" 

"Of course, love," I answered. 

My wife sighed. "I'm going to miss this when we go back."

| kissed the top of her head. "Arty‚ just because we go back doesn't mean we can't have fun." 

Artemis got something between a gleeful and an evil smile on her face. I tilted her chin up and kissed her hard on the lips. My wife's arms wrapped around my neck and she guided me back to the bedroom. She summoned a bowl of ambrosia to the nightstand. "It turns out," she said, "godly food also restores sexual stamina." 

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh-huh, well is there anything I should know, or are you gonna make me guess?" 

Artemis pressed her lips back to mine, her fingers running through my hair. I fell back on the bed, Artemis landing so she was straddling my waist. I ravaged her mouth as my hands began gliding up her sides. 

Artemis broke the kiss, gasping for breath as I pulled the shirt over her head, throwing it against the far wall. 

Artemis kissed along my jaw, teething my earlobe. "You always leave a hickey on my neck, why not a bit lower?" 

I pressed closer to her, my wife's back against the bed as I hovered above her. My lips captured her own, slowly moving down her neck to her chest. As I bit, sucked, and licked, Artemis moaned loudly. "Ohhh, uhhhhhnnnn, nnnmmm, Peerrcy." 

I began licking circles around her nipple, teasing my way to the hardened pebble while pinching the other as Artemis fruitlessly attempted to stifle her moans. Looking up to make eye contact with my wife, I gently bit her nipple, tugging upward. Artemis gasped, her fingers curling around my hair. 

After repeating the process to her other breast, Artemis lay a heaving wreck beneath me. My beautiful, heaving wreck. She rolled out from underneath me and grabbed an ambrosia square, popping it in   
her mouth. 

My wife started kissing down my torso, quickly reaching the waistband of my pants. She hooked her fingers in my boxers, slowly pulling them down. I kicked them the rest of the way down and lifted her to face me, kissing her hard. 

I groaned, feeling her soft hands stroking my rod. "Mmmm, Percy, I never realized how big you were." Artemis nipped my ear. 

"A-Artemis," I groaned. Artemis's tongue explored my mouth as her hands explored my dick.

After another loud groan, I shot my load, which landed on her face, breasts, and hand. Artemis brought her fingers to her mouth, licking it clean of cum. I ate a square of ambrosia, my boner quickly standing at full attention as I watched Artemis lick up all the cum. 

I leaned forward, brushing my thumb over the wet spot on her panties. Artemis pressed closer, wanting more of the feeling. I started rubbing the wet spot, causing Artemis to moan. "P-Percy," she stuttered. "J-jus-t t-take th-them o-off." 

I kissed down between her breasts, using my teeth to pull her panties down to her ankles. Artemis tugged them the rest of the way off, dropping them off the side of the bed. I spread her legs, diving into her tight folds. Artemis moaned, gripping the sheets as though they would provide some form of support. 

After some time, Artemis screamed with pleasure and came all over my face. After licking it all up, I shifted back up to her, sliding my fingers in and out of her. Artemis brought her lips to mine, moaning as I nibbled on her bottom lip. Her lower lips clamped around my fingers as she came. Withdrawing my fingers, I held the cum covered fingers up to Artemis's lips. 

"Lick, you taste great," I said. Artemis timidly stuck her tongue out, blushing and turning away as she tasted herself. I licked up the rest of it and positioned himself outside of her, teasing along her entrance. 

Artemis whimpered in anticipation, letting out a moan as I pushed into her. She bucked her hips, trying to get me deeper inside her. "Gods, Artemis, you're so tight." My wife blushed at my comment, moaning again as I thrust deeper inside her tight, wet warmth. Her walls clamping around me as she came sent me over the edge, shooting   
my seed inside her. 

My wife reached over and grabbed ambrosia and nectar, placing the ambrosia in her mouth. I don't know what she was going to do with the nectar, but I took it, pouring the nectar on her breasts. I leaned forward, licking it off her. Artemis moaned with pleasure, tangling her fingers in my hair. 

I stood up, Artemis wrapping her legs around my waist. I gripped her thighs as I carried her to the shower. I kissed her softly on the lips, flicking on the water. Artemis kissed down my neck, biting down on my shoulder to stifle her moans as I thrust in and out. She grabbed the safety bar, biting down hard as she came. 

Gently biting her earlobe, I whispered, "I don't see why you should try to stifle your moans, love. I think they're sexy." 

Artemis let out a low moan as cum dripped down her legs. "P-Percy, f-fa-faster, p-pplease," she stuttered. l complied, getting faster and faster with each thrust. After many more moans and groans, Artemis's walls clamped around me again, her scream of pleasure ringing in my ears as cum dripped out of her. The heat and tightness made me shoot my load deep inside her. She collapsed into me, resting her head against my chest. I cleaned, dried, and clothed her before doing the same to myself. I carried Artemis back to the bed, kissing her forehead as I pulled the covers over us. She closed her eyes, resting her head on my chest as she entered the realm of Hypnos.


	11. 10

**_Artemis PoV_ **

As I awoke, I felt Percy sucking on my neck. I moaned softly, looking up and seeing Percy still asleep. In an attempt to stifle any noises, I clenched my teeth, pressing my face into the pillow. 

Looking over at the clock, I saw it was only about noon. I felt Percy's hand brushing over my crotch, making me whimper in anticipation. His fingers slipped inside me, and a loud moan escaped my lips. 

Percy's eyes flitted open, looking down at me. I blushed deeply, pressing my face to his neck. 

My husband sat up. "What's the matter, Arty?" 

"Uh, nothing," I lied. 

Percy kissed my temple. "Arty, tell me. I can help you." 

"It's just, um, when you were sleeping, um. You-you started sucking on my neck and, um, now I'm um..." I trailed off. 

Percy smiled and leaned forward, kissing my cheek. "Why don't we get something to eat?" 

I nodded, getting out of bed. "Hey, Percy?" 

"Yes, love?" 

"Aphrodite told me that after sex, the woman's legs are numb sometimes. Why doesn't that happen to me?" 

"Oh, it'll happen when we go back. This place is enchanted to be injury-proof." 

I nodded, walking over to the kitchen to make breakfast. Percy took my waist and shook his head. "No, no, no, Arty. Don't waste your energy on cooking." He snapped his fingers, lunch appearing on the table. 

After lunch, I went to grab the plates and winced, grabbing a spot on my back. Percy whisked them away and took me into his lap. "Everything alright, love?" 

"Yeah," I winced again. "Never really was the same after holding the sky. It's probably just a little knot." 

Percy stroked my hair and kissed my temple. "Well, if it keeps on bothering you, tell me, okay?" 

I nodded and rested my head on his chest. "Sure, Percy." 

We spent a good while in peaceful silence, the presence of one another calming. I looked up and saw the sun cast a glowing effect on his chiselled face. I leaned up and pecked his lips. Percy smiled at the short yet sweet gesture. 

"Hey, Arty, is your back still bugging you?" 

"Just a little bit, why?" 

"Well, I was thinking. Would a massage make you feel better?" 

I nodded and Percy took me back to the room. I removed my shirt and pants, laying stomach-down on the bed. Percy started on my back and shoulders, dripping a bit of massage oil on my skin. I bit into the pillow, trying not to moan. After he'd massaged my arms, he moved down to my legs. As he moved up to my inner thighs, I let out a soft whimper. I inhaled sharply as I felt him caressing my ass. 

My husband then rolled me over, his hands going to remove my bra. I held his hands down, leaning forward and teething on his earlobe. "Mmmm, did you think you'd get me undressed without removing anything yourself, husband?" 

Percy shrugged. "Kind of." Then, in a more seductive voice, he whispered, "But you liked it." 

Percy removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in only boxers. I kissed his jaw, one hand dipping down in his boxers, while the other wrapped around his neck. He unclasped my bra, the undergarment falling to the floor next to his pants. 

My husband relieved himself of the boxers, sliding his hands in my panties before pulling them off. 

It was the most, ah, passionate, session of love-making we had, in my opinion. 

When I awoke the next morning, we were fully clothed, and Percy lay next to me. His arm around my waist, I realized he was drooling. I grabbed a tissue, wiping off the saliva. After I had tossed the tissue in the bin, Percy shifted in his sleep, causing me to slip and land on his chest. 

Percy opened his eyes, stretching up to kiss my forehead. "Uh, good morning, Percy," I mumbled. 

He chuckled and pulled me closer, pecking me on the lips. I sighed and rolled off him, standing up. "I guess we have to go now." 

I yelped as Percy picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, kissing my neck. "I'm going to take a shower," I told him. 

After I showered and dressed, I walked out to the dining room to find Percy had made breakfast. 

I sat down next to him and we ate breakfast. The French Toast was delicious. 

After we had cleaned everything up, Percy took my waist and pulled me close, pressing his lips to mine. 

I blushed and bit my lip. Sometimes it was bad that he was so sexy. "When can we go get the dog?" I asked, trying to change the subject. 

Percy smiled. "Now, if you want." 

I nodded and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him out the door. Percy grabbed our coats. "Hold on, Arty. It's cold outside." He slipped on his hoodie and handed me one. I tugged it on and we were on our way to the dog pound. 

As we entered, I felt Percy squeeze my hand. I looked over to see Percy point at an adorable Corgi pup. I gasped and walked over to it, crouching down to get a better look. The sign said his name was Chip, and he was a month old. 

A woman walked up to us and told us more about Chip, and how he was twins with a dog named Pancake. Before I asked, Percy told me that yes, he was fine with getting both. 

After doing the paperwork, I picked up Pancake, and Percy picked up Chip. As we headed home, multiple goddesses stared at Percy. I glared at them, but I suppose I couldn't be too upset. A hot guy and a cute puppy. What was I to expect? 

Pancake was a female Corgi pup with fur the colour of a pancake, while Chip was a male Corgi pup with fur the colour of a (dark) chocolate chip. 

The next few days were spent training the dogs. A very difficult task indeed. Percy set up special seats for the dogs so they didn't mess up the couch, and they could also sleep there.


	12. 11

**_Third PoV_ **

Artemis sighed, easing into the bathtub the size of a jacuzzi. Percy slipped into the water next to her, kissing her cheek as he rested an arm around his wife's shoulder. 

"Love, I don't understand why you bothered putting that bathing suit on," Percy whispered huskily. 

"I've gotta make you work at least some," her hand slid from his chest into his swim trunks. Percy pulled them off and dropped them in the hamper, his lips connecting with her own. Artemis's lips parted for his tongue as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Artemis moaned into her husband's mouth as he squeezed her thigh. Percy pulled the strings on the sides of the lower half of her bikini, then dropped the bikini bottom by his swim trunks. 

His hand crept down to her pussy, his middle finger sliding into the tight space. 

Artemis moaned, biting down on his neck. 

After a couple of minutes of thrusting in and out, Percy felt his wife's walls clamp around his fingers, cumming hard. Percy removed Artemis's bathing suit top, flinging it off to the side as he turned his attention to the naked goddess in front of him. 

The green-eyed immortal decided to start differently, plunging his head underwater to the space between his wife's legs. Artemis's moans became louder, the goddess gripping the side of the bathtub as her husband's tongue explored her. The moon goddess let out a particularly loud moan, wrapping her legs around Percy's head as she came. 

After some time, Percy arose from the water, kissing Artemis on the cheek. 

Artemis moved to his lap, not surprised at the feeling of his rod poking her thigh. She initiated another match of tonsil tennis, the moon deity's hands travelling down her husband's chest to his boner as they kissed. 

Percy groaned, becoming harder and harder as Artemis stroked him. The moon goddess dipped her head under the water, taking him into her mouth. 

Artemis hummed onto his dick, swirling it around her mouth and using her tongue expertly as she blew him. After a bit, Percy groaned loudly, shooting his load down her throat. She giggled when she arose from the water to see a look of bliss across her husband's face. She wondered if that was how she looked when having an orgasm. 

Percy pulled Artemis into his lap, kissing her hard on the lips. Artemis gladly engaged in another round of kissing, the couple's hands all over one another. 

After a while, Percy willed the water to actually clean them. They stepped out of the bathtub, drying off before putting on pyjamas. 

Before Percy put on his shirt, Artemis leaned into him. "Husband, do you think you could sleep without your shirt?" 

Percy nodded, lifting Artemis into his arms before walking back to the bed, flopping down on his back and sitting up. He placed two fingers beneath her chin, guiding her gaze back up to his eyes. 

The man brought his lips to his wife's kissing her softly. Artemis closed her eyes, her fingers running through his hair as they kissed. 

Breaking off from the kiss, Artemis pecked his cheek. "I love you, Percy." 

"I love you too, Artemis," Percy responded. They laid down, Artemis snuggling into his chest as they slept.


	13. AN

I want people to play PES with. If you do play PES, then please send me a friend request. My user ID's given in one of my other books, Olympian Transformer, in a part named Important AN.

Also, if you do play Plants vs Zombies, then PM me with your favourite plants and combos.


	14. AN Part 2

This has been written just to say-

Vote, comment, and follow. I know this is getting irritating, but I NEED to end this book on a multiple of five. Call me a nerd, go on, call me. 

I know I am a nerd.


	15. My Other Works

Here are the other fanfics by me, TheSonofTartarus. 

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit  
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
